dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKrillin/SuperSaiyanKrillin Reviews
This is to review pages. This is my opinion of them not anyone else's. The ratings are A-excellent ,F-fine ,H-horrible, and E-needs editing. Humor ratings are H-hilarious ,F-funny ,O-okay ,S-just plain sad. I will tell the good and the bad things about pages ,and what needs to be edited. That or it will be two letters put together. Feel free to ask if you want something checked over. Dragon Ball OA Review good *it tells what happened inbetween Z and Gt bad *the fact that Goku trains Uub inbetween Z and Gt. *it is incomplete, without whole sagas being finished ,even the first one. *doesn't have enough in one episode, would work better as like little 1 min. clips Editing that should take place *change goten to Uub *Finish the sagas or at least the first *make the episodes longer, could possibly combined the first three and add to it more Rating H-E Dragonball GF Review good *it has a sentence bad *it has no stories in it even though it says it has a saga Editing that should take place *should have the first saga started or finshed *should probably add more to it to tell what it is about Rating H-E Life Of A Son (Legacies Episode) Review good *It tells about broly's life *It tells how parragas( however you spell it) got the controller for Broly *it is entertaining bad *said the controller would be done in a few days even though Broly got the controller put on him when he was in his later teens *it does not tell why broly went back to the ship *the second part is not finshed or started( very bad because it has a due date on it) Editing that should take place *tell why Broly went back to the ship *finish the second part Rating F-E Dragon Ball Temporakai: Trunks In Hell Review good *in tells what the saiyans have been doing since their death or destruction *much like the dragon ball serious eqqual fighting and calm time *has a main plot *it shows the real charactrs selves bad *few grammer errors Editing that should take place *fix few grammer errors Rating F The Size of It Review good *feakin hilarious *L.O.L *-after changed-warns of sexual content bad *does not warn readers of sexual content-after changed-none Editing that should take place *warn readers of sexual content--after changed-none Rating H Dragon BAll: Yami Review good *good length *uses stuff that, if that actaully happened, would've been done. Bad *you have to be died to see king kai *can't perform a spirit bomb while a super saiyan Editing that shold take place *have goku revert back to normal perfor using spirit bomb or have him absorb the spirit bomb Raiting F-E Dragon Ball Temporakai: The Saiyans Review good *is like how the dragonball series are some fighting and some talking *shows true behavior of saiyans *Shows how loal Trunks is Bad *doesn't tell why Bardock is a traitor *few grammar errors Editing that should take place *tell why Bardock is a traitor *fix grammar errors Rating F-E Mr. Annoyance Review good *is in talk form *points out its own errors Bad *more of a chat not comedy Edits that should take place * Rating O Dragon Ball:Adventures Review good *good music *similar to a regular episode, this includes the music parts *sticks close to the main story's history bad *few grammar errors Edits that should take place *move closing theme to end of story Rating F Category:Blog posts Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin